Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rock specimen and a method for testing direct tensile strength of the same.
Description of the Related Art
Methods of testing tensile strength of rocks include indirect testing methods and direct testing method. The indirect testing methods are inaccurate. The direct testing method requires bonding or clamping the testing samples, which is time-consuming and has a low success rate. In addition, the bonding or clamping position of the testing samples is easily damaged, and thus high standard and high specification of testing devices are required, which increases the operational costs.